fusionfallfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Karanlık Diyarlar
Karanlık Diyarlar Hakkında The Darklands is a location in the FusionFall universe found deep within the darkest area of the world map (in the section as to where all the darkness is above the Suburb area, proven by the "Escape the Map" glitch). To get there the player must go to the northern part of Maymun Bayırları, where a Kumari Admiral will take you to Terkedilmiş Vadi on his Kumari Serpent. Unlike most of the other areas, this area has barely been developed, with no permanent buildings and only crude wooden fences, to defend the small camps Fusion to control his minions from there. It is currently unknown what the Darklands were before the Fusion invasion (likely due to the fact that it does not appear on the map if you're not at it). It serves as the end area for the game, as the strongest mobs and main antagonist can be found here. Karakterler The only characters who are affiliated with the Cartoon Network universe that reside in this area are Samuray Jack and Tetrax, both aboard Mandark's flying ship in Terkedilmiş Vadi, Demongo, at a SACT camp in Huntor'un Tepesi, and Peynir, who accidentally found his way to Kahramanın Çukuru. There are a few non-generic characters like Peggy Danger and DOC 132 as well. Düşmanlar The enemies in this world are, as mentioned before, extremely powerful in the high 30's. Starting with the level 28, getting higher as the player ventures deeper into the area. The highest level monsters (lvl 36) are located in Fuse's Lair in Darklands. Also, as you proceed through the Darklands, you proceed from the relatively safe, lush, and different areas within Fuse's base, with the last leading to "Fuse's Throne" where you fight against Fuse himself. Bölge Tanımı As you travel deeper and deeper into the Darklands, it is somewhat like traveling further and further back in time. As mentioned before, Forsaken Valley and Dinozor Geçidi are reminiscent of a prehistoric era, with jungle plants and giant skeletons galore; not only this, but the fusion monsters are based on dinosaurs. A small river runs through both, right up to the infected zone in Dinosaur Pass. After this, you move on to the Ateşbataklıkları, where strange, reptilian Fusions (some of which still resemble dinosaurs) rampage across the burning wrecks of observation posts. In addition to this, the ground is coated with lava, which comes from the flaming volcano-like Ateşçukurları, which contain an infected zone of their own. The next step is Huntor's Crest, which contains many creatures reminescent of early man. Continue from Huntor's Crest to Hero's Hollow, where flaming plants, frantic KND operatives, the remains of a great battle, and Cheese scurrying around looking for chocolate milk are all too common sights. The monsters here represent early land-life. Continuing on to the Precipice, the player will find a deep canyon, a small camp, and the last hope of salvation before Yeşil Ağız, a gigantic infected zone including Dexter's trashed airship, now a resting place for Fusionlar. And finally an avatar of Fuse himself resides behind the protection of his minions. NPC'ler *Samuray Jack *Tetrax *DOC-27 *Demongo *Peynir Note: Drew Cumartesi'nin dediklerine göre, Doyle Blackwell, Karanlık Diyarlar'a doğru yoldaymış. Yerler *Terkedilmiş Vadi *Dinozor Geçidi *Ateşbataklıkları *Ateşçukurları *Huntor'un Tepesi *Karanlık Kayran *Kahramanın Çukuru *Sarp Kayalıklar *Yeşil Ağız *Fuse'un Sığınağı Karanlık Diyarlar'ın Resim Galerisi Soldan Sağa: Fuse'un askerlerinin durumu, Fuse'un Sığınağı'nın önden görünüşü Category:Bölgeler Category:Yerler